There are many known prior art sinkers and floaters, some of which are clenched or clamped to an angler's fishing line, however, insofar as this system has been used for floaters that would determine the depths of the hook and bait below the surface of the water, they have not been found to be acceptable. In the patent to Freeman U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,051 issued Apr. 27, 1965, there is disclosed a sectional sinker comprising complemental half sections, each half section being provided with semi-circular grooves 20 that extend longitudinally of an ellipsoidal shaped body, the two grooves being interrupted medially of the body by semi-spherical recesses 22 which, when brought into registry with each other, provide a substantially spherical cavity or pocket for a knot in an angler's line so that when the device is fastened together in a suitable manner the sinker is fixed on the fishing line. Also, in the Gregory et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,240,043 there is also disclosed a fishing line bob which is constructed of two hollow generally ellipsoidal portions and are hinged together at their largest transverse diametrical center. Each section is substantially a counterpart of the other and further includes flat abutting face portions, one of which is provided with a groove and the other half section being provided at opposite ends with recesses that are in alignment with the groove in the other half section, the device being arranged to be snapped around the angler's fishing line.
The patents referred to above are typical of the development in this art and represent between them an expanse of approximately 50 years, however, neither of these structures is available on the market at this time and present day anglers have only available to them a plastic type ball that appears and disappears from the market when other unsuccessful devices make their entry into the market and fail to perform satisfactorily.